Califonia Brings More than You Think
by Epic Kitty
Summary: Is moving  the California the right thing to do for Victoria and Kaitlyn? Or is it going to cause unwanted drama & secrets?
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**I've been working on this with a friend and it's been going very well so we've thought that we would make this more public and post it online ^_^ **

**(Check out this link too: quizilla. c o m /stories/19122552/california-brings-everything-even-vampires Rate us 5 STARS :D)**

**DISCLAIMER FOR ENTIRE STORY: I sadly do not own Damon & Stefan..No matter how much I want to, its not going to happen v_v**

*3rd Person POV*

"Vicky! Come downstairs! I need help with the rest of the boxes!" called Kaitlyn Elizabeth Matthews, Victoria King's roommate. "Victoria! Hurry it up, Logan's already here!" She hollered, the impatience clear in her voice.

"Okay, hold on! I only have a few more things to do before we go" Victoria yelled back at her roommate. She stood there staring at the empty blue room. 'I can't believe we're leaving this house after 6 years' Victoria thought. She picked up her suitcase and ran downstairs to Kaitlyn. "Can you believe that after all these years we're packing it all up and moving?" Kait said, her eyes looking glossy. "No, I can't, but we had to leave sooner or later right? Start brand new?"

They were moving from Washington to California to start a brand new life.

They had just graduated from college where both of them first met. Kaitlyn and Victoria had to sit next to each other in one of their classes and became friends when they had to become partners for a chemistry project. Pretty soon, the girls became best friends and roommates later on. They even realized that their fathers were business partners in NYC, their birthplace. Kaitlyn and Victoria had gone on a lot of different adventures, traveling from place to place.

It had been their dream to live in California. So, today, they were finally moving.

"Yes, you're right. Another adventure, right?" Kait asked, a hint of a smile in her voice. Vicky nodded. "Knowing how it's been so far, I'm sure it will be" She replied, and Kait nodded, grabbing her bags. The movers came in, taking the remaining boxes and putting them into the truck. The truck proceeded on, leaving the girls at the house. Kaitlyn closed the front door and locked it behind her, a little sad. Vicky stared back at the house. 'This is going to be interesting...' She thought to herself.

A loud honk distracted both the girls from their thoughts.

"Hurry it up!" Logan Matthews, Kaitlyn's twin brother, called. The girls looked up and ran over to Logan's jeep. "You two are the slowest moving females in history!" He complained, unlocking the car doors, letting them in. Kaitlyn sat in the front next to her brother, and Vicky in the back with the bags. "Oh, shut it, Sparky." Kaitlyn snapped at her brother, and he scowled at her. Vicky smirked in the back seat. Logan opened his mouth to speak, but Kaitlyn flicked his ear. "Don't say anything! Just drive us to the airport!" She said, picking at her blue and silver nails. Logan sighed, setting his blue-green eyes back on the road. He started the car, and he, Vicky, and Kait began to chat about their recent activities.

Once they arrived at the airport, they quickly checked in their bags and boarded the plane. Kait was putting the bags in the compartment as Vicky took off her jacket. She sat down, and Kait sat down next to her. Logan was in the row next to them, putting his bags away. Vicky stared at her blackberry, wondering what would happen in California. She wasn't like Kaitlyn, who was texting on her blackberry next to her. Kait would probably already have plans in California. Vicky...Well, she was basically the opposite. She really didn't have a lot of friends in Washington. She wasn't exactly good at dealing with people. Kait was one of the few people she trusted. Logan, too, but he was a different case. He was a major flirt, but adorable as well. Vicky started chipping off the black paint on her nails, when a cheery voice distracted her.

"Excuse me; do you know where seat 221A is?" Asked the voice.

Vicky and Kait looked up and saw a girl with brown hair and blue green eyes. She had a blonde streak in her hair, and had on jeans and a sea foam green tank top. Kait looked at her and smiled. "It's over there." She directed, pointing to the seat next to Logan. Vicky and Kait then exchanged glances. The girl was pretty, very pretty actually. 'Oh, great...Now he's going to scare her away.' Vicky thought to herself. The girl smiled warmly at Kait and Vicky. "Thank you." She said, sitting down next to Logan. Logan smiled at her. "Hey. I'm Logan Matthews." He said, and the girl looked at him. "Hi. I'm Melanie Salvatore. Nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand. Logan took it, and the two of them began to talk. Logan, by some miracle, managed to make her laugh.

Vicky and Kait stared at Melanie. This girl must've been insane! Logan was a major flirt! And, according to Kait, was extremely corny. "Oh, Melanie. This is my twin sister, Kaitlyn, though she prefers Kait. And that's her best friend, Victoria. But, she goes by Vicky." Logan said, and Melanie smiled. Vicky and Kait smiled back at her. "So, why are you heading to California?" Kait asked. "I'm visiting my brothers. I haven't seen them in a while, since they live in California." Melanie explained. "What about you guys?" She asked. "We've always wanted to come to California. We're moving here." Vicky said, and Melanie smiled. "That's cool. My brothers told me that it's really cool there." She said, and Vicky, Kait, and Logan nodded, interested. They began to speak more, getting to know each other better. Vicky eventually dozed off.

"Vicky, wake up. We're here." Kait said, waking Vicky up. "Already?" She asked. "How long was I out?" She asked. "Basically the rest of the flight. I told you taking those extra shifts would make you tired!" Kait scolded, and Vicky sighed. They got their bags out of the compartment, and got off the plane. Kait was staring and typing intently into her phone. "Aw! Jake said he misses me!" Kait said, and Vicky groaned. Jake was Kait's boyfriend in Washington. Vicky couldn't stand him. He was so...Ugh! He was super annoying, and completely full of himself. Kait, however, thought otherwise. To Kait, Jake was the best thing on earth. Vicky sighed deeply. "Did he now? Alleluia." She said sarcastically, and Kait scowled at her. "Hey! Be nice! I know he's not your favorite person, but...Please try and tolerate him?" She begged, her eyes glossy again. Vicky sighed; she hated crying. "Fine. Whatever, I guess." She replied, and Kait squealed, clapping her hands. "This is why you're awesome!" She said, and Vicky rolled her eyes, smiling.

"So, Mel, where ya' headed?" Logan asked in a flirty tone. "One of my brothers is supposed to meet me here. Then the other will meet us in the parking lot." Melanie replied, and Logan smiled at her. "Sounds cool." He said, and Vicky started to wonder. Why did Melanie sound so weird talking about her brothers? It wasn't in a mean way, but it was like...She wouldn't say too much. All Vicky, Kait, and Logan knew was that her brothers lived in Cali, and that was it. Vicky shrugged the thoughts off, and walked over to the airport's main gate. Logan, Kait, and Vicky had decided to wait for Melanie to be picked up. It turned out that they would be neighbors.

Melanie looked around, and her eyes settled on a guy who was standing casually, leaning against the main gate's counter.

That was him. It had to be.

'Wow...He really hasn't changed.' Melanie thought. "He's over here, guys!" Melanie called to Vicky, Logan, and Kait. They all nodded, and walked over to Melanie's brother. Melanie smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Stefan!" She exclaimed, running over to him, tackling him into a bear hug. He laughed and hugged her back. "Welcome back, Melanie." He said, greeting her. Vicky and Logan looked at them, smiling. Kait, however, was too busy staring into her phones screen. "Everyone, this is my brother, Stefan Salvatore." Melanie said, introducing her new friends to her brother. Vicky gave him a look. Boy, they had to be siblings. They looked almost exactly alike! Stefan shook each of their hands, and then turned to Kait. His eyes widened, and it was like his whole world stopped. She was...incredible. He hadn't looked at a girl like that in years! But she was just...wow. Vicky elbowed Kait in the stomach, and she looked up at her. "Oh, I'm sorry! I was just..." She started, until her eyes landed on Stefan. 'Oh my god...He's HOT!' She squealed in her head. 'Wait, what am I saying! I have a boyfriend!' She remembered, scolding her mind.

Melanie, Logan, and Vicky stared at Stefan and Kait, sensing their obvious chemistry. Logan, of course, had to ruin the moment. "Can the two of you just take a picture? Some of us have things to do!" He announced, and Vicky pinched his arm. "OW!" He hollered, and Vicky glared at him. Melanie let a giggle escape from her mouth. "Um, Stefan? It's not polite to stare..." She said, and Stefan blinked a couple of times. He turned to his sister, a bit annoyed. "Stefan, this is Victoria, Logan, and Kaitlyn. But, call Victoria Vicky, and call Kaitlyn Kait. They're new here, just moved in. It turns out they're going to be our neighbors." Melanie explained, and Stefan nodded, half-listening. He couldn't help but stare at Kait. Kait couldn't help but stare back. She stuffed her blackberry back into her purse, deciding to forget about her Washington world for a minute. Stefan walked towards her and greeted her with a flirty smile. "Hi, I'm Stefan. Nice to meet you, Kait." Stefan said, taking her hand and kissing it. Kait giggled and blushed madly, flirting back. 'Oh my gosh! What's wrong with me!' She yelled at herself.

Melanie rolled her eyes. "Oh, brother...Speaking of brother. Where's Damon?" Melanie asked Stefan, who looked infatuated by Kaitlyn. "Who's Damon?" Vicky asked, suddenly interested. "My other brother, Damon Salvatore." Melanie explained, and Vicky smiled to herself. Another Salvatore sibling? That would be interesting. "He should be here in a bit. But, knowing him, he'll probably be late. He said he'd be here before it got dark." Stefan said, and Melanie sighed deeply. "I love him, but I'm going to smack him if he's late!" She said, and Stefan laughed. "Relax. He seemed pretty excited about you coming home. He'll finally have his partner in crime back." He said, and Melanie smiled. "So, how have things been at the house?" She asked Stefan. She waited for a response, but never got one. Stefan was too busy staring at Kait. Kait was trying her best not to stare back, making small conversation with Vicky. "STEFAN! HELLO!" She hollered, and Stefan covered his ears. "What?" He asked, uncovering them. Melanie scowled at him. "Stop staring! You're going to scare her away!" She exclaimed, and Stefan scowled back at her. Little did Melanie know that Logan was doing the same to her.

"Maybe we should go get some lunch?" Logan suggested, and everyone shrugged. "Sounds good." Kait said, and Stefan stared at her even more. They walked to a restaurant, Kait talking to Stefan, and Melanie talking to Logan. Vicky sighed. She knew it would end up like that. No one noticed her. She sighed and continued walking, taking out her blackberry to play a game on it.

*Victoria's POV*

'_Oh man! I just died!_' I was playing the game "Pac-man" on my phone to pass the countless hours we were at the restaurant just talking. Well…Not me. Just the other four in our group. "Oh my lord! It's late and I bet Damon is so mad at us!" Melanie's frantic voice said. I heard the shuffling of bags and jackets which signaled that it was time to get up and leave. Once Kaitlyn got out the seat, I side-stepped out the booth. I grabbed my bag and remembered how heavy it was. 'What the heck did I pack?' I thought and went over my check list in my head as I followed everyone out the door. "DAMON!" Melanie yelled and dropped her bags onto the floor. She ran towards a skinny, handsome looking man next to a very expensive looking van.

Figures; expensive car covers the ugly personality.

"No, no, no, no, no! Why are you hugging me?" Damon said, lightly pushing her off him. She pouted and walked back in line next to Logan. I stood off to the side watching this whole episode. "I see you met some new friends" Damon said examining a stunned Kaitlyn and overly confident Logan from top to bottom. Of course he missed me, it's not like I wanted to be noticed anyway. '_He's not even that hot_' I thought rolling my eyes and checking my phone. "Oh yeah! This is Logan and that's Kaitlyn". Melanie gestured to them both. "Then who's that?" I could feel Damon's eyes burning into my forehead, begging me to look up at him. "Oh! I totally forgot about her, she's so quiet. That's Victoria!" I looked up from behind my bangs and met his eyes. He smirked the cockiest smile, but I completely forgot about that once I concentrated on his eyes. They were the most beautiful and brightest blue I have ever seen in my entire life.

"Victoria", he whispered as he approached me without breaking our eye contact, "sounds evil". He picked up my limp hand and kissed it gently. "I'm Damon. Nice to meet you". I was completely stunned on how forward he was with me. Honestly, I didn't mind it, but it told me a lot about him. My voice was caught in my throat as I stared up at him with my cheeks burning and my eyes drying. "Anyway", he said, obviously getting bored waiting for a response, "time to go home, young children!" He strutted his way to his car, grabbing Melanie's bags on the way. "We're not young! 21 is not a child age" Mel said. "Oh, trust me! That's as young as it gets" Damon says. "Well, then we're all children! Except Victoria. She's the only 'non-child' in this group" Logan stated. I felt my cheeks fill with blood again when he put me on the spot. "I knew there was something special about her". Damon winked at me and I looked back down at my shoes. "Let me get that bag for you, Vicky" he lifted the large bag with ease and dropped it into the trunk.

Right as he was about to close it, Stefan opened his mouth to speak. "Wait! You forgot Katy's bag!" Damon gave him the funniest yet sexiest confused look I have ever seen. "Who said everyone was coming?"

"Damon."

"Stefan."

The two brothers started at each other for a few seconds, and Damon was the first to give in. "Fine". He grabbed Kait's bag and stuffed it into the trunk and slammed it shut. "Get in! Before I leave all of you here and drive I home" Damon half-yelled at us. I got inside the large van and sat in the back leaving Stefan in the passenger seat and Logan with Kaitlyn and Melanie in the middle. This could be an interesting ride.

*Kaitlyn's POV*

I've traveled around a lot in my life. I went around in different types of vehicles all the time. Mostly with my dad, of course, and that was always awkward. I thought that ride was as awkward as awkward gets. Boy was I wrong. No one spoke as Damon started the car. I found myself holding my breath again and again. I kept looking up at the Salvatore brothers. Stefan was...wow. I couldn't stop looking at him. He had the most amazing brown eyes that I kept getting lost in, and his hair was messy in the most adorable way. He was lean like Damon, but a little paler. His hair had different shades of red and brown, mixed together in the perfect combination. But, what the hell was I doing? I was the one with a boyfriend, right? One that I was in love with?

My thoughts, however, weren't as disturbing as the new Salvatore sibling. Damon was completely different from Stefan and Melanie. He was cocky, cold, and a total jerk. That was what I got from our first encounter, and I had a feeling my opinion of him wouldn't improve. However, he intrigued me in the weirdest way. I despised the silence in the car, yearning for a source of entertainment. I was never one for boredom, much less silence. I got a flashback of what happened between Stefan and Damon outside the car. What in the world was their issue? That's their form of agreeing? To me, they just looked gay. I mean, come on! Staring into each other's eyes? Excuse me for connecting the dots.

Vicky was staring out the window, and I noticed her glancing at Damon from time to time. Damon was doing the same, but in a sort of cool guy way. Three cars almost hit us because of Damon glancing back. I sighed. "Are you trying to get us killed!" I said, not realizing I had voiced my thought aloud. Everyone looked back at me. "I, um, my bad. I didn't realize I said that out loud." I said, looking down at my phone. I could feel eyes still on me, but I ignored them and looked out the window. Of course, my nose decided that it was the perfect moment to act up, and I sneezed. Everyone looked at me again.

I scratched my head and gave them a small smile. Stefan gladly returned it, and I felt my cheeks change color. Damon rolled his eyes. I raised my eyebrow at him. He looked at me from the mirror. "Is there a problem, Kait?" He asked nonchalantly, and I stared back. "No. Is there a problem with you? Or do your eyes just do that for fun?" I asked, the annoyance and sarcasm clear in my voice. Damon smirked and set his eyes back on the road. I stared at him, completely confused. "Look, I know I'm hot. But you should just take a picture, Kaitlyn. It'll last longer." Damon said, and Vicky looked up. Stefan rolled his eyes, glaring at his brother. I gave Damon a cold look. "Cocky much? Sweetie, you're not that amazing. My first opinion of you was: Wow, he's hot. I should get to know him. My opinion now: EW." I said, giving him an innocent smile. Stefan, Melanie, and Logan smirked. Vicky stared at me. She was looking at me like I was insane. Damon scoffed. "Great job, Stefan. You sure know how to pick 'em. Never thought I'd meet someone even more annoying than Melanie." He said, and Melanie hissed at him. I glared at him. I had just gathered my final opinion on Damon. I really did not like him. "I bet if you spent a day with yourself, you'd realize how off you are with that statement." I said, looking back out the window. Stefan tried not to laugh in the front seat, but Melanie didn't. She giggled out loud, and Damon shot her a look. She stared back at him, her glance narrowing. It took us almost dying three more times to get them to stop glaring at each other.

Damon parked the car in front of a large house that looked ancient. Logan stared at it like it was foreign, but I loved it. It was the most adorable house ever! It was rather large, and seemed to be just out of the city. Melanie jumped out of the car happily. Damon got out after her. "Well, it was very nice meeting you, Victoria. Logan, eh. Kaitlyn, ugh. Bye." Damon said, and Melanie shot him a look. "No, Damon. They're staying here for the rest of the day. We're going to be nice to them. We haven't had neighbors in a long time. Much less ones that we like." She said, snarling at him. He gave her a playful smirk. "Nice? You act like I'm not nice." He said, and Stefan sighed.

"You never are, Damon..." Stefan said, and Melanie nodded her head in agreement. "Whatever." Damon said, walking into the house. Stefan took my hand and led me inside the house. I smiled happily as his hand warmed mine. It was so perfect, and I felt my cheeks burn. Stefan smiled a smile that melted my insides, and I looked at my feet, trying to hide my blush. Melanie, Logan, and Victoria were behind us, talking briefly. I sighed happily, looking at my hand in Stefan's. I had never felt like this with Jake, and I had a bad feeling that I never would.

*Stefan's POV*

I smiled to myself as I led Kait into the house. God, she was beautiful. Her hand in mine felt so...right. I prayed I wasn't blushing as much as she was. Damon yawned loudly, walking upstairs. I made a mental note to stab him later. Why did he have to act so idiotic? Our sister finally comes home, and just because he's in front of two girls, he doesn't hug her. It wasn't like it'd be different if it had just been us three, but still. Melanie led Logan and Vicky into the living room, and they all sat down on the couch. I decided to take Kaitlyn on a little tour of the house, and she agreed happily. We were walking through the hall when Kait stopped.

"How many dining rooms do you people have?" She asked, the tease obvious in her voice. I smiled. "We have a lot of extra rooms, so I guess we just repeated that one room most of the time." I explained, and she shrugged. I showed her the rest of the rooms on the ground floor. Her eyebrow rose as I stopped at the stairs. "Stefan, what are you doing?" She asked, and I gave her a small smile. "I want to show you my favorite place in the house." I explained, and she smiled. "Sounds cool." She said, following me up the stairs.

I opened the door to my room, and she turned her head to look at it better. "Wow. A bedroom. Interesting..." She said, and I laughed. "Relax, Kait. This isn't it." I said, and she smirked back. "Thank the lord...So where is this special place?" She asked, and I took her hand again, leading her to the double doors at the end of my room. "Go ahead." I said, sensing her curiosity. She smiled at me and pulled open the doors. "Oh my god...It's beautiful." She said, stepping out onto the balcony. The balcony had a wide view of the ocean, and Kait rested her hands on the bars. "The view makes it my favorite place. Although it's nothing compared to this one..." He said, staring at her. She rolled her eyes playfully. "Corny, but adorable." She said, smiling at me, not bothering to hide her blush.

"So, what's the deal with your brother?" She asked, and I sighed. "Damon's...distant. I guess you could say he acts all bad boy type, and he's extremely rude. You're the first person I've seen who can resist him like that." I said, moving closer to her. "Well, he's not that great. So what, he has good looks. That didn't really change the fact that I wanted to smack him through the entire car ride...Sorry if that sounds a bit mean." She said, and I smiled. "Trust me; we all want to smack Damon multiple times every day. Don't worry about it." She smiled and then looked at me, curiosity in her eyes. "But, that eye thing...Does that happen often?" She asked.

I put my hands on the bars of the balcony and looked at the horizon, trying to avoid her question. I could feel Kait looking at me, waiting for an answer, and I shrugged without looking at her. "I guess it does. We have a lot of staring contests in this family..." I said simply. Kait looked unconvinced, but she shrugged it off. She turned around and looked up at the roof. "I bet the view up there is even better than the one from the balcony..." Kait thought out loud.

She walked over to the side of the house and placed her hand on it. She looked back at me with a mischievous smile, and I raised an eyebrow at her. "Didn't you ever wonder what the view was like on the roof?" She asked, and I shrugged. "Um, I guess so. Not really...Kait, what are you doing?" I asked her, noticing that she had her fingers in one of the cracks on the side of the house. "Wait, maybe you shouldn't do that. I'm not too sure about the footing up there." I said, moving to where she was. She rolled her eyes playfully. "Relax, Stefan. Do you believe everything you're told?" She asked in a teasing voice. "No, but I take it into consideration. Seriously, Kait. Don't do it. I don't want you getting hurt..." I said, trying to convince her to get down from the house's side. "I'll be fine, Stefan. Just chill." She said, ignoring me and continuing to climb up the house's side.

She, miraculously, got to the rooftop just fine. "Whoa!" I heard her say, and I immediately climbed up to where she was, putting my hand on her back to keep her from falling. She looked at me, smiling mischievously. "That was not funny..." I muttered, and she giggled. "Aw! Sorry, Stefan. I'll be good now..." Kait said, sitting on the roof's edge. She let her legs hang over the side of the roof, and I did the same. "See? It's even prettier up here..." She said, looking at the horizon from the rooftop. I sighed playfully. "I guess you're right. But don't ever do that again. It was only fun for one of us..." I muttered. She smiled. "If you're talking about almost giving you a heart attack, I found that very enjoyable. It was almost as fun as annoying your brother!" She teased, and I couldn't help but smile.

I heard a knock on the balcony door, and Kait and I looked down. "Stefan? Kait?" Melanie called. She looked up at the roof and smiled. "Sorry for interrupting, but dinner's ready. And Vicky and Logan are looking for you, Kait." She said, and Kait and I nodded. Melanie winked at me before she left, and I sighed. '_Great...One more sibling to tease me..._' I thought. I jumped down from the roof and landed on the balcony. Kait stared at me, shocked, but she eventually caught herself. She jumped down from the roof, and I caught her in my arms. Our noses were almost touching, and she blushed a deep scarlet. "Um...Thank you." She said, and I nodded, setting her back on the ground. I took her hand again as we walked inside the house, closing the balcony doors behind us. I smiled to myself when she didn't pull away from my hand, praying I wasn't blushing like she was.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Person

*Damon's POV*

"What the hell is taking Stefan and Kaitlyn so long?" I yelled, impatiently pacing the room. I can feel someone staring at me from across the room. I didn't think it was the boy so it had to be Vicky. Vicky was so cute when she blushed earlier, I couldn't wait to do it again.

I looked up at her and caught her gaze. I smirked at her and she blushed again. Why is she so hot and her sister so UGH? Kait thinks that's she rules this town and soon she will realize that she is totally wrong. I was listening to Kait and Stefan the whole time they were upstairs. 'The view makes it my favorite place. Although it's nothing compared to this one' queue weird stare at Kaitlyn. 'Corny, but adorable' she said. It made me want to throw up. It that was me and Vicky, I would've busted a move on her already. I could've had her wrapped around my little finger. Why couldn't Kaitlyn be like Victoria? And why did Stefan pick her? He could've gotten someone way better.

I heard footsteps followed by and overly excited Black-headed girl hand-in-hand with an overly red Stefan. "Ew Stefan. Why do you look like that?" I said before it could be held inside of me. He shot me a stare that would scare any other human but to me, it was just his normal look. In the corner, I heard a giggle escape from Victoria and Kaitlyn looked at her with daggers. "Come on, Katy. Don't stare at your older sister like that!" Kaitlyn squinted her eyes at me. "Don't talk to your younger, cuter brother like that". I rolled my eyes at her witty response. "Whatever children. Just eat the food we provided for you", I took my glass of wine and sat down next to Victoria. "You're not going to eat?" I asked her. 'I hope she's not one of those anorexic girls', I thought, 'she's too pretty for that'. She looked up and sighed, "Not hungry."

That was the first time I heard her talk all day! She sounded so cute and so small. Definitely, something I have to change. "So, it surprises me that you're the oldest out of the whole group. I would've thought the boy was the oldest" I looked over at Logan. He sat on the couch listening to music and texting on his phone. "Logan? No, he and Kaitlyn are the same age. They're twins, ya' know?" My jaw dropped. "TWINS?" She giggled as if she knew what I meant. "So there are two of them?" She nodded. "Great. Now I have two babies that will be hanging around me all the time. Nice job Melanie." I put up sarcastic thumbs up to my sister.

"I didn't know they were twins! And don't be sarcastic with me, Damon! You know how I get with sarcasm", she gave a knowing look. I leaned down and whispered into Vicky's ear: "She gets cranky when you use sarcastic remarks against her because sometimes she doesn't know if it's sarcasm or not". Victoria busted out laughing and a salt shaker hit me in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Melanie just turned away and continued to eat the human food. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Victoria asked, concerned and touching the back of my head. Her hands were soft and gentle as she searched for some type of mark from the evil kitchen weapon.

She finally slumped back onto the couch when she couldn't find anything. "Melanie! That was mean!" From that line there, I knew she cared about me.

*3rd Person POV*

Melanie rolled her eyes at Victoria's remark. "Eh, he's fine. He's a big boy, right, Damon?" She asked, the sarcasm clear in her voice. Damon smirked at his sister. "Of course I am, Mel. That's what makes me the most interesting Salvatore sibling." He said, and Vicky smiled. Melanie and Stefan rolled their eyes at him. "And the most annoying..." Kait said, sitting down across from Melanie at the table. Logan, Stefan, and Melanie smiled at that, and Damon shot her a look. She smiled back at him innocently, and continued to talk to Stefan. Damon smiled at Victoria, and she looked down, trying to hide her blush. "Hey, don't hide your blush. You look cute when you do that." He said in a flirty tone. Kait looked like she was going to barf. 'EW. Damon's face.' She thought, wrinkling her nose. Her phone beeped, and she saw that she had a new text. It was from the moving company. They had just arrived with the stuff from the old house, and she, Logan, and Vicky needed to go sign it off. Kait let out a disappointed sigh, and Vicky gave her a confused look. "The moving truck's at our new house. We have to go and sign it off." She explained, and Vicky stood up, gathering her things. Logan looked disappointed, and Stefan looked at Kait with a sad expression. Kait gave him a small smile, and he smiled back, even though he was disappointed that she was leaving. Even Damon seems disappointed at their new friends' departure. Melanie gave Logan a small hug and waved him goodbye. Damon kissed Vicky's hand again, and Kait thought she'd explode if she got any redder. Vicky and Logan waited for Kait by the door, and she smiled at Stefan and gave him and Melanie a hug. "Bye, Stefan. Bye, Mel." She said, and they both nodded at her. Damon looked at her expectantly, knowing he was impossible to resist. 'Ew. Now she'll ask me for a hug, too.' He thought to himself, unable to hide his smirk. Kait gave him a 'yeah right' look and walked outside with Vicky and Logan in front of her. Mel closed the door behind them and smirked at Damon. "That's what happens when you don't hug people! They start not wanting to hug you!" She said, and Damon groaned. "Oh, shut up, Mel." He said, walking upstairs to his room.

Kait, Vicky, and Logan crossed the street to their new house, and Kait signed off the moving truck. "All of our stuff is already inside." Logan said, and the three entered the house. The house was the Salvatore house's size, and was made of red brick. The first room was very large, most likely meant to be used as a living room. However, it was completely crowded with boxes. Logan walked upstairs with his bags, choosing the first room he saw as his. Vicky and Kait went upstairs after him. Kait chose the room across from Logan's as hers, and Vicky chose the one on Kait's left. Vicky walked into Kait's room, and they both sat on the bed. "You like Damon." Kait said finally, the disgust clear in her voice. "No! I don't! I...I...Ugh." Vicky said, smacking her forehead. Kait smiled. "Relax, Vicky. I know you better than anyone. Of course I noticed how much you like him!" She said, and Vicky looked up at her. "And I noticed how much you like Stefan..." She said, and Kait's eyes widened. "Psh, please. I just think he's cute. Not liking. I have a boyfriend, remember?" She said, trying to convince herself more than Vicky. Vicky shook her head, unconvinced, but gave up. "It doesn't matter anyway. Damon talks to you more. He'd never notice me..." She said, looking at the floor. Kait scooted next to her. "Hey...He notices you, Vicky. He really does. He just likes to annoy me. But that's it. I'd never like him, I promise." She said, and Vicky looked at her, her eyes watery. "You really think he does?" She asked, sounding small and fragile. Kait nodded, giving her a small smile. Then, she got an idea. "Vicky, wake up early tomorrow and meet me here, in my room. It'll be worth it, trust me." Kait said, winking at her. Vicky stared at Kait. Her best friend having an idea was NOT good. Kait's ideas usually caused stress, and involved Vicky dressing up in chicken suits. She shivered, deciding that remembering that plan wasn't healthy. But, she knew arguing wouldn't help. Kait was super convincing. Vicky nodded, and stood up slowly. "Good night, Vicky! Remember, early!" She said, and Vicky smiled small, walking to her room. She was shocked and scared for what would happen the next day, but knowing Kait, she knew it'd end up amazing. So, she closed her eyes, and fell into a much needed sleep.

*Kaitlyn's POV*

I literally jumped out of bed the next morning. I couldn't wait for her plan to begin. I did a little dance and looked around my room for something to wear. I sighed, remembering that all the boxes were downstairs. I walked to where the boxes were, and picked up one that had the rest of my clothes in it. It was extremely heavy, and I struggled with it up the stairs. 'Damn...What the hell did I pack?' I asked myself as I set it down in my room. I quickly showered and brushed my teeth and did my hair. I hung up a few outfits in my new closet, and picked out something from my bag. I decided to wear a blue and black striped shirt that exposed my left shoulder, and some ripped jeans. I threw on a black and white scarf over my shirt, and put on a black hat and converse. I put on my silver hoop earrings, and examined myself in the mirror. I began to get impatient, because Vicky wasn't up yet. I heard a knock on my door and ran to it when I saw that it was Vicky. "Yay! You're up! Now, it's time for my plan!" I said, pulling a scared Vicky inside my room. I took out all my hair and makeup products from my other bag, and set Vicky down a chair in my room. Vicky stared at me, a bit afraid of what I would do. I giggled. "Don't worry. It'll be fine. You'll love it!" I said, giving her a reassuring smile. I took out the outfit I had in mind for her out and handed it to her. "Don't ask or argue, just put it on!" I said, before she could protest. She shrugged and walked into the bathroom to change. Once she did, she came out and looked at me, horrified

"This was your plan!" She shrieked. "It looks amazing, just sit down. It'll look even better!" I said, dragging her to the chair again. She sighed and closed her eyes, then opened one to look at me. "Do not do anything I wouldn't be proud of!" She warned, and I laughed. "Aw, man. That's going to really limit what I can do!" I teased, and she smiled, closing her eyes again. I began to flat iron her hair, and it grew extremely straight. I even straightened her bangs, and they went sideways, framing her face. I put on some cherry chap stick on her lips, knowing she wouldn't agree to lipstick. Then, I added some light pink blush onto her cheeks, and it brought her pale face to life.

I added some dark eyeliner and mascara to bring out her eyes, and then put light eye shadow. Vicky looked better if I kept her face natural. I smiled and put on some hoop earrings in her ears, and she kept her eyes closed. "Don't open your eyes yet. Just stand up and follow me." I directed her, and she stood up as I led her towards the middle of the room. I examined her myself. "Hm...Take off the sweater." I said, and she took it off, her eyes still closed. "Stay still, and no peeking!" I said, running towards my bag. I took out a white sweater with the sleeves cut off, and helped Vicky put it on. I led her towards the mirror and smiled

"Okay. Open your eyes." I said, and she opened her eyes. She stared at herself in the mirror. "Oh my god...How did you...Wow." She said, and I smiled. "Hope you like it!" I said, and she nodded eagerly next to me. "I love it! Thank you so much, Kait!" She said, side-hugging me. My eyes widened. "I should put makeup on you more often!" I said in a teasing tone. She smiled, and I nudged her playfully. "Well, I didn't make you over to have only us looking at you! That's selfish. We're going to the Salvatore house, and I'm showing you off to Damon!" I said, and she looked at me worriedly. "I don't know, Kait... What will he say?" She asked, playing with her fingers. "He'll love it, trust me." I said, grabbing my purse and handing Vicky hers. "See you later, Logan!" I called behind me, and we crossed the street to the Salvatore house.

*Victoria's POV*

It was hard to say to myself…But I look good! I haven't looked this good in years. Ever since college I gave up on fashion because I thought it was pointless going to school every day dressed up where no one really cares about someone else's fashion sense because everyone just cares about the education.

"I hope Damon still looks at me the same" I said, tapping my foot. "He's going to love you no matter what! Just take deep breathes and calm down" Kaitlyn said. It didn't work. I still cared about what Damon thought. What if Damon thought I was too desperate? What if he thought I looked better before(I would be very surprised if that's what he thought). I was unbelievably nervous to see his face when he opens the door. 'I hope he's not home, but then this whole makeover would've been pointless. I just hope he likes the way I look' I thought. Nothing anyone said would have calmed me down.

Kait knocked on the door and I was very close to running back to our house but I swallowed my pride and stood there. "You look fine", she told me. The door opened to a very happy Stefan. "Hey Kait! Wow, Victoria, you look pretty." Kait gave him the 'she's nervous so she might not speak much' look. "Is Damon home? That's pretty much the whole reason we came here, but seeing you is a bonus for me!" I gave her the 'don't you have Jake?' look. It's not like she saw it anyway. She was too involved with Stefan. She looked cute with Stefan, better than she did with Jake.

"No, actually, but he's probably back on his way. He just went out to store to get something for Mel. I doubt they had it though, he went to the crappy store", I chuckled at his comment about the store, "but how about you come in and wait for him in the mean time?" We both nodded and walked inside. "Melanie's…I don't really know where she is in this house but she's somewhere" Stefan said, grabbing Katy's hand to go upstairs. They were going to do some cute stuff upstairs, nothing dirty like Damon would probably do with another girl. I can't wait to see Damon. What's taking him so long? He has an expensive car, and he drives like a maniac. Why isn't he here already?

I heard the door knob being twisted and then it finally opened. It scared me when I saw Damon walk in then turn around. "Umm…Hi." Damon stood there in shock. "I…you look amazing" he said. I thought I would never see Damon with a shocked or speechless look. He looked adorable. He shook his head out of his deep thought and smirked. "Is…that for me?" I looked down at my outfit. "It wasn't meant to be but if you want it to be…Then sure!" He chuckled and put out his hand, "Why don't we go to my room?" I raised an eyebrow. "No funny business Damon! I got people watching; Trust me!" I took his hand and he led me upstairs to his room. His room was very big and so was his bed. His bed looked like a king size, and it was covered in black silk sheets. I sat down on his bed and it was very comfortable. I lay down and smiled, "this is so comfortable! I can see why most girls probably fall for you once they come to your room." He smiled and lay down next to me. "So, you've fallen for me?"

I laughed loudly. "No, I've fallen for your bed", I pulled his sheets over my head, "I love you, Damon's bed!" Damon chuckled, sitting next to me. He pulled the sheets off of my face. "You can't get all pretty for me and then hide under sheets. That's rather selfish, don't you think?" I peeked out from under the sheets and met with his eyes. I couldn't speak at all. His eyes just hypnotized me. However, even though I knew that, I couldn't get myself to look away. It was the sweetest torture I had ever faced.


	3. Chapter 3: A First Kiss & Struggles

*Stefan's POV*

I could hear the chatting from Damon's room and found myself trying not to puke. Damon talked about me and Kait! Him flirting with Vicky was just what I needed. Kait was right, he really isn't that great. Kait smiled at me mischievously and walked over the wall. She pressed her ear to it, trying to make out what Damon and Vicky were saying. I laughed at how adorable she looked doing that. She scowled at me. "I thought you said you were going to be good." I said, and she giggled. "That was yesterday. I said nothing about today!" She said, standing up and sitting on the bed next to me.

"You find a way out of everything, don't you?" I asked, the tease apparent in my voice. She stuck her tongue out at me, but nodded. "I guess you could say that." She said, laying down and resting her head on her hand to look at me. "That was something really nice you did, you know. Helping Vicky. You're not as cold as you play off to be." I said, and she shrugged. "Vicky's my best friend. I'd always help her. Even with someone, wait, something like your brother." She said, and I smiled at her. In my head, I couldn't help but agree with what she said. She had no idea how right she was about my brother, my whole family, being something. I moved that thought out of my head, deciding to focus on Kaitlyn instead.

I found myself staring at her again and again. She was just so beautiful. I loved everything about her: her smile, her laugh, her personality, the way she would tilt her head to the side when she was nervous or confused. I had never been this infatuated before. I wanted so badly to kiss her, but I had to stop myself. The minute I kissed her, it would be like signing her death warrant. She couldn't be a part of my world, no matter how much I yearned for it. She closed her eyes and began to smile. "You're staring..." She said playfully, and I laughed nervously. "No one told you to wear that this morning. It's not my fault." I said in defense, and she opened her eyes, giggling. "Hm, then what's your excuse for yesterday?" She asked teasingly. "I'll tell you that as soon as I think of one." I said, and she laughed, hitting me with a pillow.

I laughed and smiled at her, giving her a playful look. "You are so going down, Kait!" I said, grabbing a pillow. She squealed and jumped off the bed, running to the other side of the room. I got off the bed and started walking towards her, smiling. She tried to move around me, but failed at the attempt. She tried running to the other side of the room and I caught her by the waist, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. "Ah! Stefan! Come on! Put me down!" Kait said in between giggles. "Nope. This is revenge!" I said, hitting her lightly with the pillow. "Abuse!" She yelled, and I laughed, setting her back on the ground, but not letting go of her waist.

"So it's not abuse when you do it to me, is it?" I whispered into her ear. Her cheeks turned red, and she turned to me, smiling. "Of course it isn't! That was defense for your horrible excuses!" She said, and I laughed. "Hm, you need to stop having an answer for everything..." I said into her ear, and she smiled. "Oh, please, Stefan. You know me not having answers is like Damon being nice from his heart!" She said, and I laughed.

"Oh, shut it, Kait! I am nice! And you two better not be doing anything in there! I hear too many noises!" Damon called from his room, and I could hear Vicky giggling. "You're one to talk, Damon! It's a bit too quiet in your room!" I yelled back at him, and Kait and I erupted into laughter. I could hear Damon scoffing at my comment, returning his attention to Vicky. Kait turned around to face me, my arms still around her waist. She smiled, and we stared into each other's eyes. We started to lean closer to one another, when a phone's ringing distracted us. "Animal" by Neon Trees echoed in my room, and Kaitlyn sighed, looking away from me, getting out of my grasp. She walked to her purse and took out her phone. Her eyes widened, but she quickly recovered. "Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Oh. Um, yeah. Everything's okay. Stefan...I um, have to go. I'll see you...some other time. Tell Vicky I'll see her at the house later." She said, standing up. "Kait, you just got here. What's wrong? Tell me." I said, moving closer to her. She shook her head. "It's nothing, Stefan. I said everything's okay. Thanks for today, but I have to go...Bye." She said, and I could sense the sadness in her voice. She gave me a small hug, and hugged her back tightly. She looked at me one last time, the sadness clearly visible in her eyes. She turned around, opened the door, and walked downstairs.

I felt myself wince as I heard the front door close. There were two things I was sure of at that moment. The first was that I was in love with Kait, and when she left, I felt my heart slowly tear. The second was that she had a secret, and she wouldn't tell me. I couldn't understand what in the world her secret could be, and I felt sad knowing she was keeping something. Then, I remembered what I was. Who was I to judge Kaitlyn? I was doing the same thing, and my secret would put her life in jeopardy. Maybe this was how she felt thinking about me, if she even thought about me at all. I sat down, a sudden wave of guilt and disappointment flooding over me.

*Damon's POV*

She was so cute when she giggled. Having her here brightened up my day completely. Usually I wasn't the one to get all soft around a girl, but Victoria was definitely different than any other girl I have ever met. I loved her eyes. They reminded me of my own. And her personality was just so bubbly and fun, like nothing could bring her down. She was amazingly beautiful. More beautiful than any girl. Her new makeover made her even brighter and prettier. I have to make a mental note to thank Kait for that later. I really don't want to thank her though. She annoys me too much.

Victoria was laughing about what she was hearing in the room next to us. I didn't even want to know what they were arguing about once I heard 'Abuse' being yelled by Katy. Then I heard 'Oh, please, Stefan. You know me not having answers is like Damon being nice from his heart' i had to get in this. "Oh, shut it, Kait! I am nice! And you two better not be doing anything in there! I hear too many noises!" Vicky started giggling and Kait answered back : "You're one to talk, Damon! It's a bit too quiet in your room!" Vicky covered her mouth and looked at me. I brushed off the comment and concentrated on Vicky again. "You really are mean sometimes", Vicky said out of nowhere. I gave her an evil look and she covered her face when I came closer to her. I whispered into her ear: "You know you love it." She giggled and made a high-pitched squeak when I pressed my lips against the spot below her ear.

She turned and smiled at me. Her face was so close and I was so tempted to kiss her and some other dirty things that no one will ever find out about. She stared into my eyes then glanced down at my lips and swallowed. I knew she wanted the same thing as me, so I went for it. I kissed her. I have never been so nervous to kiss a girl in my entire life. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around my neck as I pulled her closer with my arms around her waist. Her lips were very soft, almost as soft as her skin. And they molded perfectly with my own. She shifted her position so she was half sitting on my bed. She grabbed the top of my shirt and pulled me down onto the bed with her. I lay next to her and pulled away. She smiled and looked at me with these most loving eyes.

I stroked her face and she closed her eyes. She looked beautiful. I opened my mouth to say something when I heard a loud door slam from downstairs. Vicky jumped and opened her eyes, and they were filled with confusion. "I'm going to go check what happened", I kissed her forehead and she smiled again. "Hurry back" she said. I winked at her and went to go check on Stefan. I looked into the room and saw that Stefan was alone and his head was hanging in his hands. "What's up, Bro? You looked depressed." I leaned against the door frame and watched him. "I don't know but something's wrong with Kait. She picked up her phone and she suddenly was sad. I don't know what's wrong with her." I decided to keep up this nice act and help my brother with his girl since I have my own. "Fine. I'll go see what's wrong with her." I walked back into my room and stood behind Victoria on my bed. I leaned over and kissed her cheek. "My brother wants me to find out about what's wrong with your sister." She pouted and sighed.

"Maybe I should go, Damon..." Victoria said, standing up. "No! Why would you do that?" I asked, trying to hide the disappointment in my voice. "Kait's never sad like that. Something must seriously be wrong. I have to find out if she's okay..." She said. I was sure she didn't want to leave either. I went closer to her and kissed her forehead lightly. "That's what I'm going to do. Just stay here...I'll let you know, Vicky." I said, and she smiled. I walked out of my room and headed downstairs. I'm going to smack Kaitlyn if it was something stupid! I yelled in my head, crossing the street to the girls' house.

I knocked on the door, harder than I should have. I glared at the house when I got no answer. I heard Kait's voice, so she couldn't have been alone. 'Hey, maybe she is. Who knows? She's probably a demented freak, anyway...' I thought. I smiled to myself. I was going to use that next time she annoyed me. I walked around the house and into the backyard, following Kait's voice. Hm, sounds cool. How's everything going?" I heard Kait's voice ask. I noticed that she was talking into her phone from her balcony. "That's good. Tell Jason and Ally I said hi. Oh, and tell Jason I haven't forgotten about our bet. I'm still pale." She said into the phone, and I smirked. Kait wasn't getting any darker, even in California.

"Aw, I miss you, too. A lot, actually. I really need someone to make me smile now..." She said, and my eyebrow rose. Who did she miss, exactly? She started to smile. "Thanks, Jake. You're the world's best boyfriend, too, trust me." She said, and my knuckles cracked. Now I understood everything. Kaitlyn had a boyfriend back in Washington, and she had just broken my brother's heart. Kait looked down to where I was and her eyes widened in shock. "Um, Jake, I have to call you back...Yeah, I love you, too...Bye." She said, hanging up the phone to glare at me. "What the hell are you doing here, Damon!" She exclaimed, more shocked than angry. I returned the glare. I returned the glare. "I think a better question is what you are doing flirting with my brother when you have a boyfriend!" I yelled back at her, and her eyes widened. "I...It's not what it sounds like..." She said, and I scoffed. "Really? Because sounds like someone's got a guy on the side! I would've never thought that you would be one of those girls to have another guy and treat someone who's fallen for you like that..." I said, and then I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I paused and laughed out loud. "Oh who am i kidding? I knew that! Really, Kaitlyn? You really thought I wasn't going to find out? 'Ya know what? This is so funny that I'm going to tell Stefan for you! I'll save you the trouble, sweetheart." I said coldly, turning around to head back to my house.

"Damon, wait!" She called, running from her balcony to her living room. She came outside and ran over to me in the backyard. "Damon...Please don't tell Stefan." She said in a whisper. "Why? So you can keep on hurting him? You want me to help you hurt my brother?" I asked her harshly. She looked down. "Of course I don't want that! I just...I've hurt him so much already. I can't keep doing that. Honestly, why do you think I left so quickly? I can't stand hurting him, Damon! That's why I left..." She said, her eyes filling with tears. 'Damn it...I can't deal with water works' I thought to myself. Maybe what she said made a tiny bit of sense...Still, she hurt Stefan. I couldn't just let that go. She'd been lying to him! "Damon, please...I'm begging you. Don't tell Stefan..." She said, looking up at me.

I sighed, not wanting to meet her watery eyes. I absolutely despised crying. I looked at Kait, and saw that a tear was threatening to fall down her cheek. I had no idea what was wrong with me at that point. I stared at her, and thought about how much she looked like Vicky. I shivered, dismissing that thought. I hadn't thought it was possible for Kait to sound and look so small and fragile. "What's in it for me if I help you?" I asked, and she looked down, thinking of what she could say. "I'll...I'll help you with Vicky. I'll tell you everything you want to know about her. I'll let you know her favorite things, what she wants in a guy...Just please...Don't tell Stefan..." She begged. Had I heard her correctly? She was begging me? Offering to help me? "Fine, Kaitlyn. That deal sounds...agreeable. Look, for some stupid reason, Stefan misses you. He wants you to come back to the house, despite the fact that you hurt him. So, just...Come back. Okay?" I said, and she nodded slowly.

"Okay...Just tell him not to be depressed. I'll be over there in a few." She said, and I nodded, turning around. I took a few steps towards the house and heard her mutter: "Thank you, Damon..." I froze in my tracks, but I knew she'd suspect if I heard from that far. I smirked to myself and walked towards my house, opening the front door. I was never going to let Kait live that thank you down. But, I had discovered a new, strange feeling inside me. Maybe, just maybe, Kait and I had a lot more in common than I thought. And maybe, just maybe, she and I could be...nice to each other?

*Kait's POV*

I had to be insane. I knew that the minute I said, "Please, Damon..." I should've been admitted into a mental institution right there and then. But, no such luck. Did I really trust Damon with my darkest secret? And what was that weird feeling I got when I talked to him? Was it possible that he and I could possibly tolerate each other? I shivered. I did not need that thought right now. What I needed to think about was how exactly I would choose. Stefan or Jake? Was choosing even possible? However, my mind wanted to bother me. Stefan's broken face kept haunting my mind. I couldn't stand myself for hurting him that bad. The killer part was that I seemed to do it so easily. I sighed, walking into our new house. I went upstairs to my room and stood in front of the mirror.

I straightened myself up and grabbed my bag. That was the second warning that I was insane. I was going back to the house of the man whose heart I had just torn. Stefan's sad face reappeared in my mind, but it still wasn't enough. There were too many positive memories he and I shared. I couldn't stop thinking about his adorable smile. Just seeing him smile made my day worth it. His hand felt so right in mine, and I had wanted so badly to kiss him. His lips were just...there! It's like they just wanted to tease me. I picked up my bag and took out my phone. I decided to turn it off. I couldn't have it making me hurt Stefan again.

I walked out of the house and locked the door behind me, crossing the street to the Salvatore house. I knocked lightly, and Melanie answered the door. "Kaitlyn! You're back!" She said, hugging me. I half smiled at her, and she winked at me. "Stefan's been asking for you. He's upstairs." She said, and I nodded. I watched her walk into the kitchen and kiss a guy that looked an awful lot like me. Wait that was Logan! My face must've been priceless because I saw Melanie look back at me and laugh. I walked into the kitchen and saw her seated on my brother's lap. "Um, wow. When did you even get here?" I asked, and he smiled at my confusion. "I've been here since this morning. Mel invited me over." He said, smiling at Melanie. "So, you're...together?" I asked, and when they both nodded, I jumped up happily. "Oh my god! Yay!" I squealed, giving Melanie a hug. She smiled, hugging me back.

"I'm so happy for you. Both of you!" I said, giving my brother a light hug. He laughed. "Someone's a little too happy about this..." He said, and I rolled my eyes playfully. "Of course I'm happy! My brother has a girlfriend that I completely adore!" I said, and Melanie laughed. "Well, I'll see you guys later." I said, walking up the stairs. I stopped before entering Stefan's room. "Hey! No funny business down there! I want to go home without being traumatized!" I yelled at them from downstairs, and Logan and Melanie laughed. Before I could place my hand on the door to knock, it flew open. "Holy crap!" I yelled, my eyes widening at how fast the door was open.

Stefan looked at me. "I...um…hi." I said. I waited for a response, but Stefan was speechless. "Um...Stefan? Look, I'm sorry about having to leave so suddenly...Something came up. But I really want to finish the rest of the day here...If that's okay with you?" I asked in a whisper. Stefan pulled me into a hug and I felt my cheeks burn. "I'm glad you came back." He said, moving aside for me to step in. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. I walked into his room, way happier than I should've been. 'If things keep going like this, my choice will be obvious...' I thought to myself as he closed the door behind me.

*Victoria's POV*

What was taking Damon so long? I was so bored that I went through his room. I opened his closet first and look at his wardrobe. Personally, I liked it. Why did I like it? Because everything was black and neat. They smelled abnormally good for a human. The scent was another reason I liked it so much. I was about to close the closet door when a box fell from the top shelf. I bent down to pick it up when I noticed that there were pictures in it. I picked up the first one and smiled to myself. It was a picture of Damon, Stefan, and Melanie at a party. Damon looked amazing in a simple black suit. I bit my lip as I thought of him. I felt a bit guilty letting him go and comfort my best friend. I should've done that. I shrugged the thought off and picked up the next picture.

The second picture was of Melanie, Stefan, and Damon at what appeared to be Melanie's 16th birthday. She was in the middle, and Damon and Stefan each had their arms around her. I yearned for Damon even more when I saw how amazing he looked in another suit. I noticed a picture sticking out from the bottom. I saw that it was extremely faded, and was about to pick it up when I heard the door open. "Having fun there?" I heard Damon's voice ask. I quickly turned around, wondering how odd I looked sitting on his closet's floor. "Damon! Oh, sorry about this. I got bored." I said, putting the pictures back in the box and standing up.

"No, it's okay. Just put everything back." He said, and I nodded, putting the box back on the shelf and closing the closet doors. "I didn't think you were the kind of guy to keep pictures." I said, and he smirked. "Melanie's forced me to keep them since we were little. I decided that maybe keeping a few wasn't so bad. I look good in a suit, don't I?" He asked, the cocky smile that I loved appearing on his lips. He walked over to me and took my hands in his. I nodded slowly, answering his previous question.

I lost all feeling in my hands and turned red from the stare he was giving me. He knew how easily he intoxicated me, and it wasn't fair. However, I couldn't get enough of it. I loved that feeling he gave me whenever we touched. I averted my eyes from his gaze. "How's Kait?" I asked, and he came a bit closer to me. "She's fine. Most likely enjoying her time in Stefan's room, if you know what I mean..." He said, winking at me. I giggled, and heard Kait's voice say, "Damon! Not funny!" She hollered, and I imagined her and Stefan growing red at Damon's comment. Damon chuckled. "But, you and I were interrupted last time, weren't we?" He asked in a seductive tone. I nodded, giving him a small smile.

He led me over to the bed, and I laid back on it. He gave me soft kisses on my face and near my lips, teasing me badly. I arched my back and he chuckled. "That eager for me?" I smiled and dove in for his lips. He grabbed the sides of my face and arched my back again. Something touched something else and he growled like a hungry animal. His teeth tugged at my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, welcoming him inside of it. My hands traveled up his shirt and he parted from me briefly to take it off. I let his lips travel against my throat as my hands explored his body. Then something clicked. What was I doing? I just met him. It didn't feel quite right to me.

"Wait, Damon!" I said and put my hands against his chest to push him away. "You're not feeling right, are you?" I shook my head. He sighed and rolled onto his side. "Hm...Your bed is extremely comfortable. My bed isn't half as nice as this one...and there are boxes everywhere...I so want to stay here..." I said, and then Damon smirked at me. "If that's the case, you should stay here. I'm sure Kait won't miss you too much. You're a street away. Besides, the way things are going, she'll be sleeping over, too, if you know what I mean." He said, winking at me, and I laughed. "I have no clothes to sleep in though." He squeezed me in his arms and nuzzled his face between my neck. "Just send your sister to your house so you guys can get clothes. Come ooooon!" I laughed and called for my sister. "What?" she yelled once she entered the doorway. Her eyes widened and I knew she felt awkward. "Yeah….But Kait! Can you go to the house to get me some clothes? Damon gave me permission to—why am I telling you all this detail?" I could feel the vibrations from Damon's laughter. Kait sighed and yelled for Stefan. "What? I mean yes?" Kait told him some things and begged please several times before Stefan said yes to going with her to our house to get clothes.

They left after getting their jackets and Kaitlyn blushing a couple of times. I was getting tired by the moment and Damon rubbing my back wasn't helping. I fell into the deepest and most comfortable sleep I've had.


End file.
